the_nightmare_before_christmasfandomcom-20200214-history
Oogie Boogie's Song (Song)
Oogie Boogie's Song is the song that Oogie Boogie sings while he begins torturing Santa Claus in his lair. Lyrics Well, well, well, what have we here? Sandy Claws, huh? Ooh, I'm really scared. So you're the one everybody's talkin' about, ha, ha, ha, ha You're jokin', you're jokin' I can't believe my eyes! You're jokin' me, you gotta be! This can't be the right guy! He's ancient, he's ugly I don't know which is worse! I might just split a seam now if I don't die laughing first! Mr. Oogie Boogie says "There's trouble close at hand!" You'd better pay attention now 'cause I'm the boogie man! And if you aren't shakin' there's something very wrong 'Cause this may be the last time you hear the boogie song, whoa THREE SKELETONS Whoa! OOGIE BOOGIE Whoa! TWO SKELETONS Whoa! OOGIE BOOGIE Whoa! THREE BATS Whoa! OOGIE BOOGIE AND CHORUS I'm (he's) the Oogie Boogie man SANTA CLAUS Release me now Or you must face the dire consequences. The children are expecting me so please, come to your senses OOGIE BOOGIE Ha! You're jokin', you're jokin' I can't believe my ears! Would someone shut this fella up? I'm drownin' in my tears! It's funny, I'm laughin'! You really are too much. And now, with your permission, I'm going to do my stuff. SANTA CLAUS What are you going to do? OOGIE BOOGIE I'm gonna do the best I can! Whoa! The sound of rollin' dice to me is music in the air 'cause I'm a gamblin' Boogie Man although I don't play fair! It's much more fun, I must confess with lives on the line not mine, of course, but yours, old boy now that'd be just fine! SANTA CLAUS Release me fast or you will have to answer for this heinous act OOGIE BOOGIE Oh, brother, you're somethin'! You put me in a spin! You aren't comprehendin' the position that you're in. It's hopeless, you're finished! You haven't got a prayer 'cause I'm Mr. Oogie Boogie and you ain't goin' nowhere! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA Oogie's Revenge Version Oogie Boogie's shadow: Well well well, Jack, the Pumpkin King! Finally made it, huh? Ohhh I've been waiting. So how do you like my Oogie town? Ha ha... Jack Skellington: It's over. It's over. This time you've gone too far. It's over. I'm serious. Just who do you think you are? Just because you fooled the town, doesn't make you king. You'd better give up. Surrender now. I'm fixing everything! Oogie Boogie's shadow: That's what you think. But you couldn't be more wrong. And this will be the last time you hear Oogie's song! Oogie Boogie's shadow: WOW~ Ghosts: WOW~ Oogie Boogie's shadow: WOW~ Ghosts: WOW~ Oogie Boogie's shadow: WOW~ Ghosts: WOW~ Oogie Boogie's shadow: I'm the Oogie Boogie man! Jack Skellington: I see you're pretty proud of all your booby-trapping schemes... But I can say you'll rule this town only in your dreams! Oogie Boogie's shadow: That's funny, Jack! It Was a dream. But now it's coming true! Cause even my mere shadow knows Your days as King are through! Oogie Boogie's shadow: WOW~ Jack Skellington: WOW~ Oogie Boogie's shadow: WOW~ Jack Skellington: WOW~ Oogie Boogie's shadow: WOW~ Jack Skellington: WOW~I'm the Pumpkin king! Deleted Segments Ooogie Boogie's Song contains two deleted parts, these being a whole verse and an instrumental break. Second Verse The second verse went as so: OOGIE BOOGIE Well if I'm feelin' antsy, and I've nothin' much to do, I might just cook a special batch of snake and spider stew! And don'tcha know the one thing that would make it work so nice? A rolly-polly Sandy Claws to add a little spice! CHORUS Whoa! OOGIE BOOGIE Whoa! CHORUS Whoa! OOGIE BOOGIE Oh! CHORUS Whoa! OOGIE BOOGIE Yeah! OOGIE BOOGIE AND CHORUS I'm (he's) the Oogie Boogie man! Reason for Removal The scene in question was never animated due to the difficulties of working with miniature bug armatures, which Oogie Boogie would have had come out his right eye, dance a little jig, and then get sucked back in, causing Santa to wince. Despite the scene's removal, the second verse is still in the soundtrack version. Shadow Dance Interlude This short, 6-second instrumental break featured a 2D shadow of Ooogie Boogie dancing. The entire sequence was completed, animated by Mike Cutuello and, as with the second verse, was featured in the soundtrack version. The sequence consists of an animation cel projected onto a semi-3D surface. Reason for Removal The break was removed simply for time. This is a cut that Henry Selick didn't (and still doesn't) agree with, due to the short length of the entire sequence. Alternate Ending It has been said that originally after the song Oogie Boogie would have devoured Santa whole. The reason why it was scrapped is simple - it was deemed too dark even by the film's standards. Category:Songs Category:Music Category:The Nightmare Before Christmas